


Working in the industry

by deltaSpositive



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltaSpositive/pseuds/deltaSpositive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, lacking in money and looking for a job, takes up Sherlock's suggestion to be a gay-for-pay in the gay porn industry. But soon after he starts working he realizes he's not totally straight after all...</p><p>(No actual porn in the story lol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working in the industry

John came home one day to find Sherlock lying on the sofa with his laptop on his knees.

"Sherlock, how many times do I have to you: Don't. Use. My. Bloody. Computer," he fumed as he quickly strided over next to Sherlock and snatched his laptop out of his hands.

"Oh GOD," he clasped his hand over his eyes and nearly dropped his laptop as he saw that it was playing porn. "Jesus Christ, Sherlock!"

"Do you actually have to react like that when you watch porn on your bed four times a week?" Sherlock scoffed as he took the laptop back and stared at the screen again.

"No, that's not the point. You can't just take my computer and use it to download porn! Hell knows how many viruses it has already got," John pinched his nose and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down a bit.

"All these videos come from either redtube or pornhub, which lowers the risk of getting computer virus to the minimum. I'll lend you mine if yours gets infected," Sherlock turned his head and gave John a sincerely fake smile.

"Just shut up, okay?" John pointed his finger at Sherlock and said in his captain Watson voice.

Lucky for him, Sherlock decided to obey and John walked to the kitchen to make himself a cuppa. It had been a really bad day and he really needed something to lift his spirits. The last thing he wanted on his mind was Sherlock badgering him with his shit.

A comfortable silence covered the flat for a while as John waited the water to boil. He picked up the newspaper and began reading it, before he suddenly remembered something.

"Sherlock, when do we need to pay the rent?" He asked, looking across the sitting room at Sherlock as he waited for his response.

Silence.

"Sherlock?"

Still no reply.

"Sher..." John suddenly remembered, "You can talk now."

The detective sprang up from the sofa and inspected John with his cold eyes, sending the laptop crashing to the floor.

"You don't have money," Sherlock said, still observing the blonde haired man with the ridiculous blue jumper.

"Yes," John said, defeated.

"You lost your part time job at the surgery," Sherlock continued.

"Yes again. Sherlock, are you going to continue pointing out every miserable aspect of my life?" John snapped.

"Nope. Done. I was originally going to give you a suggestion, but since now you are definitely not in the mood, I will just continue to shut up and be a good pet," Sherlock lashed out and flung himself on the sofa, apparently entering his sulk mode. John was happy to let it go too and poured himself tea.

***

The topic did not come up again until two days later, when Mrs. Hudson came up to their flat and told them to pay the rent.

"I am your landlady, not your benefactress," She waggled her finger at them before leaving the flat.

"Any clients?" John asked Sherlock, who didn't seem very much concerned by the incident as he typed furiously on his computer.

"No."

"You just don't want to do the boring ones."

 "I would be very delighted to help find Princess, wouldn't I?" Sherlock twisted his head and stared at John, who was sitting in his armchair.

John ignored him and sipped his tea. He was putting the teacup back on the saucer when the conversation from two days ago floated back to his mind.

"You said you had a suggestion for me?" John asked, wondering if the detective could actually hear him, as sometimes he could talk to him for minutes before he realized Sherlock didn't even know he had been talking.

"Never mind. You won't like it," the amswer was short and crisp.

"Nah, tell me. Can't be worse than Cluedo," John sat foward and placed his teacup on the small side table.

Sherlock turned around, this time with his whole body. He looked at John for a while, as if he wasn't sure about whether he should say it or not.

"You can do porn."

John was thankful that he hadn't been drinking his tea.

"What?" He spluttered.

"See, never mind," Sherlock was already turning back.

"Wait, can you at least explain to me why you think I should do porn in the first place?"

Sherlock paused. "Well, first of all you are very good-looking and quite fit, so you are attractive in the eyes of most women and gay men. Secondly, your penis size is quite large, which makes you a very good candidate for porn. You also have no qualms about exposing yourself, despite being irrationally insistent on watching porn only in your bedroom. Since you are low on money, doing porn would be a very good option."

John was unable to talk for a moment. He ran through Sherlock's words in his head again. Actually, what his flatmate had just said really kind of made sense, although he would have to ask later why he knew the size of his cock. It would definitely solve his money problem, and he could get regular shags... Speaking of which, why would Sherlock know so much about porn? He's asexual anyway.

"Wait. Did you watch porn two days ago only to do research on it?" John asked.

"Of course. Why would I watch it if I wasn't doing research?"

"So you weren't like, getting off on it?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes in a dramatic fashion. "I don't get off, John. All it matters to me is my work, and I don't care about getting off."

Ok, that's a bit scary. So the man could turn off his needs by rational thoughts?

"Anyway," John cleared his throat, "While your suggestion is not unreasonable, I don't really like the idea that nearly everyone I knew could come across my videos. Who doesn't watch porn these days anyway?"

"The most obvious exception is already in front of your eyes. But there is another option actually," Sherlock said.

"What is it?"

"Gay for pay," Seeing the confused look on John, Sherlock explained, "It is a term for gay porn actors who are actually straight. There are quite a lot of these people because gay porn actors earn a lot more on average than male actors in straight porn. You don't have to worry that much about publicity then, since I believe very few people we know actually watch gay porn frequently."

John frowned his eyebrows in thought. Now that was a pretty good suggestion. Lots of money, risk free, a contract for regular get off sessions... Even though he wouldn't enjoy himself as much as he would in straight porn, it would only make him feel less guilty. He could view this as work, not as a source of pleasure.

"I am in."


End file.
